Apprentissage nocturne
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Quand Sebastian se glisse dans le lit de Ciel dans un but précis.


Une nuit tranquille du moins c'est ce que pensait Ciel.

Un rêve comme un autre, Ciel était dans sa chambre. Tout à coup une impression d'être observée et une personne dans la pièce.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui m'observe. Drôle de rêve.

Ciel se rendormit mais fu vite réveillé.

-Ah c'était un rêve, ne soyons pas paranoïaque, comment quelqu'un pourrait rentrer dans ma chambre comme cela.

Puis il vu Sebastian à côté de lui, tout sourire.

-Sebastian, comment es-tu rentré et pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ?

-Vous oubliez que j'ai la capacité d'être discret et de m'introduire partout et non ce n'était pas un rêve tout à l'heure, vous êtes doué pour percevoir la présence des autres, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question, pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre et dans mon lit ?

-Parce que vous êtes mignon quand vous dormez et j'ai une requête à vous soumettre, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es déjà venus la nuit dans ma chambre ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais vous ne vous en rendez jamais compte, vous dormez profondément, répondit Sebastian.

-Bref quelle est ta requête ?

-Je veux une sorte de contrepartie physique de votre part. Comme vous le savez, je me suis engagé à vous protéger et à jouer votre majordome pendant toute la durée de votre vengeance. Il serait normal qu'en échange j'ai une contrepartie de votre part. C'est une chose assez fréquente, je connais beaucoup de mes collègues démons qui l'exigent dès le départ et n'hésites pas à avoir les choses par la force. Moi je préfère un minimum d'accord de la part de mon pactisant.

-En d'autres termes tu veux pouvoir coucher avec moi, mais je n'ai que 14 ans, je suis un enfant. Tu ne préfères pas que je te trouve une femme adulte pour coucher avec toi ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je vous veux vous pas une femme payée pour cela et vous êtes peut-être physiquement un enfant mais vous ne pensez plus comme un adulte depuis un moment. Vous dites cela quand cela vous arrange, répondit Sebastian.

-Je me passerai de ce genre de remarque de ta part, de toute façon, ai-je vraiment le choix ? Si je refuse, tu le feras quand même.

-Non ce n'est pas mon principe mais j'espère vous convaincre du côté agréable de la chose pour vous et moi. Que dites-vous d'essayé et de vous faire vous-même un avis sur la question ?

-Je te l'accorde mais comme tu le sais je n'ai rien fais même avec Elisabeth ou une autre fille, tu ne seras pas gâté avec moi, répondit Ciel.

-Je sais que vous êtes sans expérience, c'est pour cela que je vais vous faire profiter de mes nombreuses années d'expérience pour vous faire plaisir ainsi qu'à moi-même.

-Je pensais bien que tu penserais surtout à toi dans cette histoire, répondit Ciel.

-Il est normal que je pense à mes intérêts aussi mais mon devoir est avant tout de vous satisfaire dans tous les domaines.

-Fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, tu as toujours ce que tu veux au final, répondit Ciel.

-Vous semblez dans un mauvais état d'esprit, je vous ferai changer d'avis.

Ciel semblait manquer d'intérêt à ce que proposait son majordome.

-Si cela te fait plaisir, essaie donc de me convaincre.

-Bien, monsieur puis je vous embrasser ?

-Je suis un garcon, tu ne préfères pas une jolie femme ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous êtes bien plus intéressant qu'une jolie femme.

-Ne fais pas semblant de me flatter pour avoir ce que tu …

Sebastian coupa Ciel dans sa phrase en l'embrassant.

La première réaction de Ciel fut de le frapper.

-Imbécile, je n'avais pas dit oui, pourquoi tu l'as fait ? s'énerva Ciel.

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Sebastian.

-L'effet de surprise est toujours plus intéressant sur vous, et vus votre expression, cela valait le coup de le faire sans vous prévenir.

-Tu es exaspérant, répondit Ciel.

-Vous semblez avoir lâché prise à un moment, cela vous aurait plu ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Ciel en rougissant.

-Votre visage est plus parlant que vos mots, voulez-vous recommencez ?

-Oui, lâcha Ciel timidement.

-Bien cet fois, je vais utiliser ma langue et vous allez rejoindre la mienne.

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ciel moins réfractaire, laissa sa langue jouer avec celle de Sebastian et y prenait même goût.

-Monsieur, vous semblez apprécier vraiment, je suis content d'avoir été le premier à avoir goûter à vos lèvres.

-Ne dis pas cela, tu es bien trop familier avec moi, restes à ta place, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian toujours avec cet air convaincu alla sur Ciel.

-Familier au point de pouvoir vous toucher, je doute que vous autorisiez tout le monde à le faire, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Je ne te permets pas, dit Ciel en tentant de le frapper à nouveau.

Sebastian le stoppa en l'immobilisant.

-Veuillez-vous calmer, je plaisantais voyons, peut-on passer aux choses sérieuses ?

-Oui mais si je n'aime pas, tu arrêtes, répondit Ciel.

-Vous apprécierez, croyez-moi.

-Si tu le penses, dit Ciel peu convaincu.

Sebastian lâcha pris sur Ciel.

Il déboutonna la chemise de nuit de Ciel qui se retrouva nu.

-Vous semblez gêné, pourtant je vous ai déjà vu, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Pas dans ce contexte, répondit Ciel devenu rouge.

-Vous êtes si mignon quand vous avez ce genre de réaction.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de dire ce genre de chose.

-Je vais vous montrer les points sensibles d'un homme, dans votre cas jeune homme, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian caressa Ciel mais s'attarda sur ses tétons, ce qui fit réagir Ciel.

-Voyez vous-même quand je les touche avec insistance.

Sebastian prenait un certain plaisir à jouer avec son maitre.

-Sebastian, arrêtes tout de suite, dit Ciel qui s'interdisant de réagir mais son visage ne mentait pas.

-Monsieur, exprimez-vous, nous sommes seuls, et nous sommes proche, vous n'avez pas à vous cacher.

-Jamais je ne ferai cela devant toi.

-Bien alors si j'utilisais ma langue pour vous rendre plus bruyant ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian pris un certain plaisir à titiller Ciel qui ne se retient pas longtemps.

-Sebastian, c'est trop pour moi.

Ciel gémissait sous la performance de son majordome.

-Monsieur, j'aime avoir le privilège de vous voir dans cet état mais je peux faire mieux.

Sebastian prit le sexe de Ciel en bouche.

Ciel durcit et vint rapidement.

-Voilà un autre point intéressant d'un homme, cela n'est pas la première fois que cela vous arrive, je me trompe ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je le faisais déjà moi-même seul, mais j'ai honte de te dire cela, répondit Ciel.

-Monsieur est plus avancé sur le sujet que je ne pensais, n'ayez pas honte de faire ce genre de chose.

Ciel ne répondit pas, trop gêné.

-Bien maintenant passons à la chose la plus sérieuse, vous avez de la chance j'ai déjà pratiqué, je saurai donc m'y prendre doucement pour une première fois et rendre cela agréable pour vous et moi.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux faire cela…

-Vous me faites confiance ? demande Sebastian.

-Oui mais cela a l'air de faire mal.

Sebastian enleva son pantalon.

-Monsieur, je vais vous demander de regarder, cela vous rassurera peut-être.

Sebastian se toucha en pensant à son maitre.

-C'est ce que je fais souvent en pensant à vous, regardez ce que vous me faites.

Ciel semblait rassuré en voyant les pensées sincères de son majordome envers lui.

-Monsieur, regardez je viens.

En effet Sebastian jouit peu après.

-Sebastian, les draps, ils vont être salis.

-Ne pensez pas à ce genre de chose, êtes-vous d'accord pour le faire ?

-Oui, je veux bien essayer.

Ciel sur le ventre, Sebastian se mit au-dessus de lui.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider à rendre cela plus facile, à défaut être agréable puis je me servir de mes doigts ?

-Oui mais pourquoi faire ? demande Ciel.

Sebastian mit un doigt en Ciel.

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je sais que cela est dérangeant mais attendez un peu et vous verrez.

Ciel septique au début finit par apprécier.

-Monsieur, est ce mieux ?

-Oui.

-Vous semblez bien excité à l'intérieur, puis je la mettre ?

-Oui vas-y je ne tiens pas.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel avec douceur.

-Je suis en vous monsieur.

Ciel fut dérangé au départ mais Sebastian fort de son expérience lui fit vite oublier sa douleur.

-Monsieur, je dois aller plus vite ?

-Non continue comme cela.

Très vite, Ciel fut pris d'un plaisir encore jamais ressenti.

-Monsieur, préparez-vous je vais aller plus vite.

-Non c'est déjà trop, n'en fais pas plus.

Sebastian n'écouta pas Ciel et prenait plaisir à dominer les réactions de son maitre.

-Ne vous montrez pas à un autre que moi, je ne vous laisserai jamais à une femme, devenez mien pour l'éternité.

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse ce genre de chose avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec toi ?

-Monsieur, je veux tout de vous, donnez-moi vos lèvres.

-Pourquoi demandes tu ? Fais-le.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel tout en continuant son mouvement.

-Monsieur, venez avec moi.

Ils vinrent ensemble sous un baiser passionné.

Sebastian se rhabillait.

-Vous ai-je convaincu, monsieur, puis je le refaire ?

-Tu as la réponse non ? Dois-je vraiment le dire ?

-Oui j'aimerai l'entendre de votre bouche.

-J'accepte de le refaire puisque c'est toi et tu n'es pas n'importe qui, dit Ciel plus rouge que jamais.

-Monsieur c'est une déclaration de votre part je suis touché, répondit Sebastian.

-N'en fais pas toute une histoire, laisses-moi maintenant il faut que je dorme un peu.

-Je crains que vous ne dormiez pas cette nuit, je voulais me contenir mais je ne résiste pas.

Sebastian se jeta sur Ciel.

-Pervers on vient de le faire, tu es impossible.

Ce fut la première fois de nombreuses autres fois.


End file.
